


UtaYomoKane

by Biscuit164



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit164/pseuds/Biscuit164
Summary: One shots I posted on WattPad





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki's P.O.V

I don't know why I try, they fight sometimes and never listen to me. All I ask is for them to be quieter or not to hit each other, thank god they don't hit often, but it makes me sad to see the ones I love fighting over dumb reasons. I love the way they treat me in bed, and they don't know it but they both treat me the same way when we make love. It's sad how those bruises are from both of them but they blame each other...

"Please don't fight!" I cried, they where currently in the middle of yelling at each other. Yomo saw some bruises on my hips why'll I was bathing, he walked in and without knocking, and when Uta got home he yelled at him. Grabbed me, pulled my pants down a little to show my hips and said angrily, "Ever thought of being gentle?! Your gonna break one of his bones if you treat him the way you do!" He never raised his voice but he sounds angry. 

This is all my fault, they shouldn't fight. I ask for it to be rough, and some of the bruises are from Yomo too, not all but some. 

"Please! Your just jealous because he actually enjoys it when we have sex!" Uta yelled and my face went bright red. "D-don't say that!" I cried, but they ignored me. "For your information he does when we have sex, that's all I hear after, I also here a ringing in my ear from all his shouting." Yomo said, smirking slightly, knowing that it will make Uta madder. I was so embarrassed. 

Suddenly Uta swings at Yomo, who dodged and swung back, nearly hitting Uta in the face. "No! Don't hit, please stop! It's not any of your faults!" I desperately say, I can't stand it when they hit. I was in tears now begging for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. 

I jumped in front of Uta when Yomo was about to slap him, he had accidentally slapped me across the face making me wince and jump back. I instantly started to shake, I held my red cheek and gently cried. This is all my fault. I can't even stop a fight between my two boyfriends. What if they go to far and try and kill each other. I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"K-kaneki! Shit I didn't mean to slap you. That was meant for the tattooed garbage bag." He said, trying to hug me. "You hit him! And you say I'm too rough! I didn't just full force slap him now did I?" Uta said, I can't believe there still fighting while I'm hurt. Yomo gently rubbed my back, trying to stop my crying and Uta was petting my hair. They still continued to fight, quietly yelling at each other. 

I mumbled something under my breathe, "what'd you say Ken?" Yomo asked in a gentle voice, the type of voice you would use with a scared animal. "Shut up! Both of you! Just shut the fuck up already!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They both looked shocked. My head dropped and I gently cried, they're fighting because of me... "K-Kaneki, why are you yel-" Uta said but I cut him off, "Because you shouldn't be fighting! It's-It's not Yomo's fault and it's not Uta's! It's mine!" I screamed in anger. 

Why does everything I do end up with someone getting hurt? Or cause someone to hurt me. All I want is for those two to be happy, why can't I make them happy?

"What do you mean?" Yomo said worried, "didn't he give you those bruises from when you two had-" "No! It was both of you! I asked for rougher and you gave me what I asked for! So stop fighting!" I cut Yomo off. He looked shocked. "Ken... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. And I'm sorry for over reacting." Yomo said, pain in his voice. "I'm sorry too, please Ken, don't cry." Uta said, they both where hugging me, trying to comfort me. 

Before I knew it I was being pampered, I honestly was too exhausted to say no. Plus I didn't want them to stop. It was nice to finally get attention, all they do is fight, I feel neglected. 

Uta was making us dinner, Yomo was cuddling me to his chest, I was just laying on his chest starting to fall asleep when Uta came out with three plates. Uta gave me the smallest one, knowing I'm still getting use to eating human meat, they both had the same size of meat; medium. 

After we ate we all took a bath together, Uta washes my hair and Yomo washed my body, not touching my areas. Suddenly I started giggling, "what's so funny?" Yomo asked. "You both where fighting earlier, and now your both smiling and being all nice and cute." I said, smiling brightly. They both blushed and looked at me as if they just saw a puppy and kitten cuddle each other. Before I knew it I was being cuddled by Yomo and Uta.

We crawled in bed and I began to fall asleep, before I was asleep Uta said "We're sorry, Ken. We worry about you sometimes." He cupped my cheek and I lent into his touch, I felt Renji wrap his arms around me and pulled me close into a spooning position. I blushed and muttered "It's okay." Yomo kissed the back of my neck and Uta kissed my lips "Tomorrow will be a us day. Expect nothing but cuddles tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and fell asleep

I love them with all of my heart.


	2. Clingy much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Uta and Yomo. Alpha/omega. SMUT

Kaneki's P.O.V

It's started out like a normal day, I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went to work. But I didn't know that my mates would be so clingy, before I left they both hugged me and kissed me but they both didn't let go. I was sandwiched in, my head in Uta's chest while Yomo hugged my back. It took 3 minutes to get free, why are they so clingy today? I thought before I left for work, Yomo had decided to tag along today. 

3rd person

Kaneki was making a coffee for a male Alpha costumer, while Renji was sitting on the stool looking at Ken with a stern look. It took the Omega a second to understand why he was so angry but once he did he felt... mischievous.

When the next costumer came in, another male Alpha, he walked over and smiled brightly. The man ordered his drink and when Kaneki came back the Alpha started flirting, the Omega forced a blush (he just imagined his Mates doing embarrassing things to him) and walked back to his post. When he looked at Renji he looked so mad. His face was dark and he glared at him, he gave him a fake confused look but got back to work, pretending he didn't know what was wrong with his Alpha.

The little game Kaneki was playing went on for a while, he decided to stop when Renji got up and went to the back room, before he was out of site Ken saw him take his phone out of his pocket. Touka hit his shoulder making him yelp, when he met the Alpha women's gaze he whimpered, her face was full of anger. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to cheat on your Mates?! Cause if you are you're stupid for doing it in front of us!" She screamed, thank god no one was in the shop at the moment... The Omega began giggling. "I was teasing him, him and Uta were being all clingy this morning so I wanted to mess with him. I didn't think he would pout like this." He explained, Yomo opened the door and said in a harsh voice. "Your shifts over Ken, lets go." Ken tensed at his voice then followed. Before he left he said goodbye to his friends and got in the car. The drive home was silent until they got home, when he opened the door to the shop he was jumped on by Uta. 

Uta held him from behind tightly. Yomo smirked and hugged him too, there hold almost hurt him. "I heard you flirting with the costumers at the Café. How rude of you to try and cheat on me and Renji.." Uta said, the Omega whimpered. "W-wait, I can explain!" He cried. Yomo glared and then nodded in approval, "Y-you both were acting all clingy this morning so I t-thought I would tease you b-but I didn't think you would be so mad!" He explained, not expecting this to be the outcome of his joke.

*SMUT SCENE*

Suddenly he felt a hand palm his crotch, his eyes closed and he moaned. He realized that this Mates where in heat, it wasn't so bad at the moment. If they did something know they won't be in heat after sex.

"Clo-se the sh-shop first." He managed to get out, Uta quickly locked the shop and changed the sign to closed. Yomo quickly pulled Ken's pants and boxers off and then grabbed his half hard penis, (non-Trans Ken. Your welcome, I think...) he began to suck the tip of his cock causing Ken to throw his head back and moan. Uta smiled and pushed a finger between his cheeks, rubbing his now slick entrance. The Omega whined as Uta's finger entered him, when Uta was done stretching him out he pushed himself inside. Kaneki cried out. He was so big and Kaneki wasn't prepared well enough, suddenly Kaneki was on his hands and knees. Renji forced Ken to suck his cock while Uta fucked his from behind, Ken wouldn't stop moaning. 

All the moaning was to much for Renji and he came with a grunt while shoving himself into Ken's throat. Renji then laid down, panting heavy. Uta smirked and grabbed Ken's hair and went faster. "Ahhh~ Uta~ be gentle! Pleasseeee." Suddenly Uta hit Ken sweet spot, oh lord it felt good. 

"Uta! Hit there again!" Ken cried

"Mmmm. I don't think so~. You've been a very bad boy~." Uta teased, thrusting right beside the poor Omegas sweet spot.

"Pl-please. I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just hit that spot! Please plea- ahhhhh." Ken was cut off by a moan, he looked down and noticed Renji was sucking him off. "Renji~! I'm gonna CUM!!!" His relief was so close yet so far.

Uta smirked, the then switch his position, Ken was now on his back, Uta began thrusting super hard and then came inside of him. Whimpers leaving the Omega as his one of his Alpha's pulled out, Renji then entered him. It was a little stretch but it felt so good~.

"Re-Renji! Oh god! Your cock!" He cried.

"Call me daddy~." Ken's face became bright red but he nodded.

"Yes daddy! Please hit my prostate! I'll be good!" The Omega cried.

Yomo began thrusting hard, hitting his prostate, Uta then moved to Ken's head and had him suck him off. 

Ken would pull his mouth away from Uta's penis to moan things like, "oh Daddy~ you dicks carving me up!" "I'll get pregnant if you both keep this up!" And "daddy! daddy! daddy! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!." 

When Ken was told he could cum Yomo began jerking him off, Ken fucked himself into his fist till he finally came his a screaming moan around Uta's cock, Uta came second, filling his mouth with seaman while Yomo filled his asshole with cum.

"Renji... Uta... I-I need a b-bath..." The little Omega whimpered before falling asleep. Renji sighed and picked him up, Uta got them all clothes and they all took a bath. Ken didn't wake up so the Alphas had to clean him themselves. 

When they were done they all climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Uta has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta has a nightmare.

Kaneki's P.O.V

I woke up in Yomos arms... just Yomo? Where's Uta? I looked around, not seeing him anywhere. Strange. 

I hopped out of bed and looked around only to see him looking down drinking some coffee. I looked at the clock in shock, it was 3:36 in the morning! What is he doing up?! And he drink coffee! 

I walked up to him giving him a stern look when he looked up, he looked so tired, I gently took the coffee from him and he whined. "Ken, I need coffee." I dumbed it down the sink, why was he up anyway?

"Come on. Let's go." I said, pulling him up. Suddenly he was hugging me, really really tightly. "Ken..." he whispered quietly, his voice shaking. "U-Uta? What's wrong?" He hugged me tighter, "I had a nightmare that we where attacked by The Doves... me and Raven were fine but... you died..." He said, burying his head in my neck. I shushed him gently, rubbing his back and swaying us back and forth.

"What's going on out he-" Renji said but stopped when he saw us hugging and Uta shaking slightly. I smiled and said quietly, not wanting to startle Uta, "He had a nightmare."  Yomo walked over and hugged us both. We stayed like that for awhile.

Suddenly I yawned, curling into them both out of instinct, Uta and Yomo smiled. "I think our little bunny is tired." Said Uta, "why don't you two go to bed... I'm gonna stay up a little longer..." 

I instantly whined and nuzzled closer to them both. "I want to cuddle with you both..." I said sleepily, I just wanted to go back to bed. 

Uta sighed, nodding and kissing my forehead. Suddenly I'm being carried bridal style to our shared bedroom. I cuddled with Uta while Renji spooned with me, I leaned up and kissed Uta on the lips. He smiled and I said "Goodnight, I promise I won't leave you two..." with that we all fell asleep. 

If only what I said was true... if only I wasn't kidnapped and tortured... if only I didn't think I needed to protect you... if only I didn't fight Arima... maybe we could have kept this happiness a little longer... maybe I could have lived longer... yes... please have a goodnight my loves. Please enjoy these sweet nights while you can. I know I did...


	4. Trans! Kaneki period stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Kaneki starts his period

3rd person

When Ken starts his cycle he's never prepared, it's strange that he can never find what he needs but always has pads. So he asks Renji to drive him to the store, when he does he's quieter then usual. He doesn't talk, he sits there looking uncomfortable as hell. He hates asking Renji to drive him everywhere but he's so uncomfortable driving.

As soon as they get there Ken tells Yomo he'll be right back, he can't bring himself to tell Yomo why he needs to go to the store, it's humiliating to him. When he gets what he needs he makes sure he has 2 boxes. He doesn't want run out and go back for more, when he leaves to the check-out area he sets his things down, his face as red as a cherry, he's about to pay when Yomo puts his hand on shoulder and pays for him. It made him feels so bad he almost cried, the women smiled at them and handed him the bag containing the items, Ken could tell she knew he was Trans. Ken didn't mean to let off the scent that he did at that moment, indicating what his body was going through. The women probably knew since she was a beta, their noses where the best around.

Once the two got into the car the Omega broke down into apologies, it shocked Renji, he pulled him into a hug and shushed him gently. When Kaneki finally calmed down, the alpha started the car and drove them home. 

When they arrived home, Uta could smell Ken's scent, it surprised him, he didn't smell like that before Renji and the omega left...

The omega excused himself before anyone could say anything and went to the bathroom quickly. "He's on his... you know what. He almost cried in the store, I'll make something to eat. You make him as comfortable as possible." The alpha said, his voice not as gentle as it was when he was with Ken. Uta smiled and nodded, getting up to get all the cozy blankets and pillows in the house, then he put Ken's favorite movie on.

When Ken got out of the bathroom he put his P.J's on, took off his binder and put a sports bra on, he walked into the living room to see lots a pillows and blankets set on the couch and a smiling Uta. "Hey little Bunny, I got the couch all set up and a heating pad for you. Renji is making dinner." The Tattooed alpha explained, it brought tears to the omega's eyes, he walked over and got into the perfect position. The heating pad pressed to his belly, making the cramps less painful.

Renji walked out with plates of "food", he gave Ken the smallest. As they ate quietly, Ken watched his favorite movie contently. His mates on both sides of him. Protecting him from harm.

After they ate, they finished the movie, washed up, then they crawled into bed. 

\---

In the middle of the night Ken was woken up by Uta, suddenly he whispered "go hop in the shower, Little Bunny, I'll set some things out for you." Ken was confused at first then felt the wetness...

Oh god.

He started crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he sobbed. Uta kissed him, whispering it's all right. Ken hopped in the shower, while Uta woke Yomo and had him help change the covers and get Ken things to wear.

Yomo picked out some of Ken's boxers, Yomos shirt, and Uta's pajama pants. 

Ken walked out of the shower wearing just that, he felt humiliated. He really did that... they must hate him. But when he saw the bed was fixed and everything looked normal he brushed the thought off and crawled back in bed with his Mates. They smiled and kissed his forehead telling him it's alright.

They had to be gentle with him for the week. After periods, the Omegas go through heat. And they where preparing to have to deal with their poor little omegas emotions and fits. His period is a piece of cake compared to heat. But they can handle it. They love him more than anything.


End file.
